IT'S GOING TO BE A GOODE YEAR
by mmiller123
Summary: After the Giant War Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo join Percy at Goode for the school year. Sure they can handle Gaea and her army but can the demigods survive high school tests, homework, rude people,relationship drama, and what happens when monsters start to attack. In a school filled with demigods only the gods can know whats going to happen next
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. The story takes place after HOO series. **

**ENJOY!**

**Sorry for Typos and OOC**

Annabeth POV

The Giant War was finally over. Percy and I defeated Gaea, and banished her to Tartarus. Tartarus, even the name gives me goose bumps. After only spending a couple weeks in there it effected me more then I thought was possible. I don't sleep at night, and if I do I get nightmares. I don't tell Percy, he will get worried about me. Percy, my seaweed brain, the only thing that kept me sane in Tartarus. If it wasn't for I would've been dead a long time ago.

It's the last day of camp for people who leave during the school year. Everyone is just hanging out with his or her friends. I was on my way to the beach to find Percy. (He is always at the lake in his free time) A pair of hands covered my eyes. Without thinking I spun around and punched the person in the stomach. "Geez Wise Girl, that's the last time I sneak u on you." Percy said holding his stomach on the ground. "Sorry Seaweed Brain" I told him reaching my hand to help him get up. He attacked me with a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed my hand at started running towards the water, dragging me behind him. When we got to the dock Percy picked me up bridal stale and got a sneaky grin on his face. "Percy you wouldn't " I started yelling at him. "Watch Me," he said right before he threw me into the lake. When I returned to the surface Percy was laughing his head off. Percy then jumped into the water and splashed me in the face. I spit out water and glared at him. He playfully pushed me, "Come on Wise Girl, have some fun". I decided to splash him in the face. That wasn't the smartest idea to do to a son of Poseidon. He gave me a "really" look, and before I knew it a huge waved hit me in the back. Percy was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. I started coughing and choking on water, Percy stopped laughing. "Annabeth, OH MY GODS I'm so sorry. "Calm down Seaweed Brain I'm fine." He pulled me closer and crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back. Even after all this time my stomach did a cartwheel. After three minutes of making out I pulled away. He looked disappointed but shook it off. I placed my forehead on his, Percy did that smile that made my heart beat faster then humanly possible. "I'm going to miss you Wise Girl. You know that right". I couldn't help myself; I gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll miss you to Seaweed Brain". He grabbed my hand and we started leaving the lake. "Percy meet me on the beach at 6:00. I have something to tell you". I then started running towards my cabin.

_Line Break_

It was 5:50 and I had a picnic set up on the beach. Percy better not be late. I was looking for him, and finally saw him running towards the beach. I turned around and pretended I didn't know him. He sat down on the blanket and pecked me on the cheek. "What did you want to tell me?" Percy asked already stuffing his face with the food I got from the big house. " You aren't going to break up with me are you?" Really Seaweed Brain? " No I'm not going to break up with you. What I wanted to tell you was, I asked both of our mortal parents and they said it would be fine if I stayed with you and your mom in New York". Percy picked me up and spun me around with the biggest smile on his face "Annabeth" he started but I interrupted him. "That's not even the best part. I'm going to Goode with you." After I told him that, he lost it. A water geyser erupted in the middle of the lake. I started to laugh as he pulled me into a kiss. This was going to be the best school year ever, and I get to spend it all with my Seaweed Brain.

**Done. I hope you liked it. I will have another chapter up tonight and one tomorrow. Please review and be honest. I love you all **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I love you all. If you have anything you want in the story don't be afraid to pm me. **

**Sorry for typos and OOC**

Annabeth POV

I woke up the next morning in my cabin nice and early, no nightmares last night, that's always a plus. I got a shower and then got ready for the day. I put on a pair of jeans and my camp shirt. I double-checked I had everything in my bags. When I was all set I went to find Percy. He wasn't at the lake or eating breakfast, so I went to his cabin to look for him. I went inside (typical Percy to leave it unlocked) and he was still asleep. I went over and sat at the edge of his bed. He had drool on the side of his mouth, just like the first time we met. I smiled remembering that day from six years ago. I started shaking Percy and woke him up. "You droll in your sleep" I told him. "You know a very pretty girl with princess curls once told me that." He smirked at me. I took one of his pillows and hit him with it. Percy started leaning in wanting to kiss me. I let him get close and instead of closing the space between us I pushed him down. I said to him " You still have morning breath Seaweed Brain. Go brush your teeth then you can kiss me." He replied, "Come on Wise girl, one morning kiss." "Nope" I said popping the p. He got up and I left to go get breakfast.

An hour later Sally came to pick us up. Percy and I got in the backseat of the car. It was a 30-minute carried to Percy's apartment, so I took off my shoes and threw my feet on Percy's lap. Sally asked us how our summer was. We told her about the war (leaving out the most gruesome parts). When we finally arrived Percy grabbed my bags and showed me to the spare bedroom where I'm staying. After Percy put my bags on the table he turned to me and grabbed both my hands " I was thinking we could go somewhere to dinner. Maybe Five Guys* and have a cheeseburger." " I would love that," I told him. We left right away because Percy wanted to walk around. WE were walking around; Percy was showing me his favorite spots in the city. By the time we got to 5 Guys I was starving. While we were eating we just talked. Talked about everything. It's nice to have somebody I can tell anything to. When we finished eating we started walking back home. I wanted to stop at a park bench. I gave Percy puppy dog eyes and he gave in. "Isn't it beautiful" I said looking at the sunset. "You're beautiful," Percy said looking at me. I blushed so hard I thought my cheeks were on fire. I faced him and smiled. He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed back. It was sweet but passionate. After a couple minutes we pulled apart for air. "I love you Wise Girl" he told me " I love you too Seaweed Brain" I smiled at him.

When we finally got home it was 8:00. I went to go get on my pajama and get ready for bed. I didn't care about nightmares tonight. I needed my sleep before school tomorrow. I fell right asleep and slept for a good two hours before the nightmare started. It was when Percy and I were in Tartarus. Percy was unconscious, bleeding from a cut in his side. A giant was over him about to stab him. I knew this. It happened in real life, I was going to come up distract him then kill the giant, but I never came. The giant stabbed Percy. Percy died and there was nothing I could do about it. I woke up screaming in a sweat. Percy ran in "Nightmare?" he asked like he already knew the answer. I nodded my head with a tear coming down my cheek. He crawled into my bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me "It's ok Annabeth. It was just a dream, don't cry, and go to sleep." I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe. He kissed my hair and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning still wrapped in Percy's arms. I woke him up then went to go get ready. Halfway through my shower the water stopped. I heard laughing from the hall and yelled "PERCY JACKSON TURN MY WATER ON RIGHT NOW." Hearing how mad I was he turned it on. I finished and got out. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, an owl sweatshirt and a pair of combat boots. We were running late so I grabbed some toast and jumped into Percy's car.

Do I trust Percy with my life in battle? Definitely. Driving me to school, not so much. I held on to my seat the whole ride. We finally arrived at Goode. I got out of the car and walked up to the main doors. Percy saw some of his friends and went over to talk to them. I took a deep breath. Fighting the most dangerous monsters alive (or dead for that matter), I can handle. High School, I'm not so sure about. I pushed open the door and walked into Goode High School.

Sorry for not updating yesterday. Don't worry the next chapter will be them in school. Question – Do you want shorter chapters but quicker updates or longer chapters slower updates?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! The more you review, the faster I update.**

**Sorry for typos and OOC. Love you all.**

Percy POV 

I was about to go with Annabeth inside when I saw some old friends of mine. I told Annabeth that I would meet up with her in a little while, and joined a group of my friends. "Yo, Percy whats up" my friend Jack said slapping me on the back. "Where have you been all summer dude we thought you died." My friend Dylan said. "I've been busy." I told them. WE entered the building and everyone turned to face us and made a path for us in the hallway. You see after winning nationals last year in swimming the three of us became the guys who all the girls wanted to date and all guys wanted to be. You could say I was popular. I group of girls, covered in make-up and short clothes, walked up to us (mostly me). It was my "fanclub". The leader of it was determined to get me to go out with her. "Hey Percy, I missed you over the summer." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. " Can't say I missed you Kat." I replied pushing her hand off. "What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "You" she giggled, punching me in the shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kat, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't believe you. You are just playing hard to get."

"Trust me, I have one and even if I didn't I wouldn't go out wit you."

"I know you like me Percy. I mean who wouldn't."

"HOW MANY TIMES DOES HE HAVE TO TELL YOU. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND." I looked to my right and there in the doorway was Annabeth. Her face was red with fury and fists clenched.

"And who are you?" Kat asked disgustingly looking at her.

"Annabet Chase. Percy Jackson's girlfriend." Kat snicked "Ya right. Why would someone like Percy go out with you?" I saw Annabeths hand go to her side where her dagger was. I had to stop this before someone got killed, and it wasn't going to be Annabeth. I walked right up to Annabeth and kissed her. I heard some whistles in the crowd. Someone even yelled "Go Percy." I'm guessing it was Jack. If this wasn't proof that we were going out I don't know what was. Kat gasped, and walked away. I pulled away from Annabeth. "Thanks. But I could've handled it myself Wise Girl." "Ok, whatever you say Seaweed Brain." "Let me see your class list." I told her. We Had all the same classes besides 2nd period. "Um Percy do you want to introduce us to your lady friend." I heard Dylan say behind me. "Right, guys this is Annabeth, by girlfriend. Annabeth this is Dylan and Jack. They are on the swim team with me." "Dude have you seen him swim, he's so fast I swear he's half fish." Jack said. I smirked. "I might have seen him once or twice" She said. "We should go before we are late to class." Dylan said. I gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek, and put my arm around her waist. "Have fish huh. You must be really fast Seaweed Brain." I just rolled my eyes as we started walking toward 1st Period, Greek. This should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait I was visiting family and was busy for the new years. HAPPY 2013. Just so you guys know next week when school starts I won't be able to update as much, only like once a week.**

**Sorry for typos and OOC. Happy Reading **

Percy POV

We walked into the classroom and saw some familiar faces. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia were there. I was shocked. "What are you guys doing here?" I shouted giving everyone hugs. "We didn't want Annabeth to have all the fun of making fun of you at school now did we guys." Thalia responded. Everyone agreed. I just rolled my eyes and couldn't say anything else because the teacher walked in. "Everyone take your seats." She said. I sat down next to Annabeth and passed her a note. (Percy bold- Annabeth Underlined)

**Did you know about this wise girl?**

Maybe.. 

**Why didn't you tell me?**

It was a surprise

**Well I was surprised**

Good!

She just took the note and put it in her backpack. "Now for your first project I want you to choose one of the main 12 Greek God or Goddess and write a research paper about them. More then one person can do the same god or goddess." The teacher said. "Does anyone know who they want to research?" All the demigods hands flew up. Pretty much everyone got his or her parent.

Percy-Poseidon

Annabeth- Athena

Nico- Hades

Jason-Zeus

Leo-Hephaestus

Frank-Ares

Piper- Aphrodite

Hazel- Hades

Thalia- Artemis

The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. ME and Annabeth had to go to different classes so I kissed her on the cheek and walked to my class.

Annabeth POV 

I could tell by all the looks saying "I wanted to kill you" I was getting from girls that Percy was the school hottie. I walked into the classroom and took my seat. A girl sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Jade. You must be new." She said. " Ya I am. I just moved here from California. My names Annabeth." I told her. "wait, Annabeth, as in Annabeth chase, as in Percy Jacksons girlfriend." Was that all I was going to be known as around here. "Yep the one and only." I told her. "That's so cool. I've heard so much about you. I'm his friend Dylan's girlfriend." She replied. I didn't have a chance to say anything else because the teacher called us out for talking. Class went by really fast and the bell rang before I knew it. I walked outside and there was Percy waiting for me in the doorway. He put his hand around my waist and we went off to our next class.

**Sorry it is so short. I might update later today if I get the chance. **


	5. SORRY

I'm am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got super busy with school and extra activities that I didn't have time. I am now on summer break so expect more updates from me, including one later today. I am SO SO SO SO SORRY.

-Mmiller123


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY. HERE'S AN UPDATE.  
SORRY FOR OOC AND TYPOS. HAPPY READING**

Annabeth POV

The rest of the morning classes went by super fast. Because i was knew the school didn't know where to put to I got placed into pretty easy classes. It was almost an insult to children of Athena everywhere. The bell rang and finally it was lunch. I walked outside the classroom and met Percy who was waiting for me.  
"Come on Wise Girl I'm starving." He complained  
"How can you be hungry. You ate 5 pancakes this morning." I said grabbing his hand.  
"Whatever" he scoffed on our way to the cafeteria. There we found a table that was empty and because none of our friends were thwre yet we sat down. Soon came in Jason and Piper and Hazel and Frank, both couples holding hands. "GUYS OVER HERE" Percy shouted. They saw us and starting walking over at the same time Nico, Leo, and Thalia walked in. Soon after Jack, Dylan, and Jade walked in. They noticed us fat sat down. We introduced them to everyone. "Hey Baby" I heard a high pitched voice behind me. Percy groaned and gave me an "I'm Sorry" face.  
"Hey Annabelle would you mind moving over so I can sit by my boyfriend." Kat said way to preppy.  
"Nope, I'm good where I'm sitting by MY boyfriend." I replied with the accent on my.  
"You think you're so smart and wise, but I'm probably smarter then you. I mean you're blonde, no blonde can be that smart. Percy deserves to be with someone smart, like a brunette, like me."  
OH NO SHE DIDN'T  
"Annabeth..." Percy said knowingly, but it was to late, my hand already had my dagger in it and I was standing up.  
"Annabeth drop it." Percy said. I sighed and put it away.  
"What the hell are you some sort of crazy bitch. Who carries a knife to school?" Kat said freaking out walking away.  
"I hate her." I said as soon as she was out of earshot.  
"Agreed" everyone said.  
"You okay?" Percy asked.  
"Ya. I'm fine" I said. "But a kiss wouldn't hurt." I said only half joking. Percy chuckled and leaned in and gave me a quick sweet kiss.  
"Okay. Enough PDA. I'm trying to eat and i don't need to watch my best friend make out with my cousin." Thalia said. We laughed at sat down. We got confused looks from Jake, Dylan, Jade, and Ava, Jakes girlfriend. "You guys are cousins?" Jake asked.  
"Ya, mine, Thalia's, and Nico's dad are all brothers." Percy said.  
"What classed does everyone have next, I have gym?" Hazel asked. A lot of "So do I" or "Same" were heard around the table.  
"Awesome we all have class together." Jason said  
"Ya, I heard we were doing swimming." Dylan said  
"SWEET" Percy shouted standing up, earning us weird looks from everyone else. "Oops" he said sitting down.  
-Line Break-  
We were all changed and waiting by the pool for class to start.  
"Let's just see how good of swimmers we are. Everyone get in a lane and we will have a race. Winner doesn't have to do laps." The Teacher of the swimming unit and coach of the swim team, Coach Phillips, said. Everyone groaned and got into the pool. I looked at Percy "Swim Fair" I told him. "No promises." he said kissing me on the cheek. "CHASE! JACKSON! GET IN THE POOL" coach yelled. Percy rolled his eyes and we got in.  
"ON YOUR MARK. GET SET. GO!" In the lane next to me I saw Percy take off and already be a quarter down the pool. I swam the lap and surprising didn't finish last, but of corse Percy won.  
"Good job Jackson. I hope you're trying out for the swim team again. You will for sure be captain again." Coach told him  
"I'll be there after school sir" Percy replied.  
When gym class was over Percy and I headed to our next class. English with Mr. Blofis, other wise known as Paul. Percy's stepdad. This shall be fun.  
-LINE BREAK-  
We were the first ones inside the classroom, and by the way Percy ran down the hall practically skipping like a little girl I could tell he was excited.  
"Ah Percy and Annabeth. I think you are going to like our first book we are going to read this year." Paul said. Once everyone came in and sat down Paul started the class.  
"Good Morning students. For those who don't know me I'm Mr. Blowfis. We are going to start the year off by reading The Odyssey. Does anyone know anything about Greek Mythology? Percy and my hand shot up. "Yes, Percy. What can you tell me about it?" "Well there are 12 main gods and goddess, but many more minor ones along with a bunch of mythical creatures." Percy said "Thank you Percy for that very brief explanation on Greek Mythology. Annabeth would you like to add anything."After I gave a very detailed explanation, Paul passed out the books and class went on as normal. The bell rang and Percy and I went to our last classes. Nothing happened in that class and soon enough it was the end of the day. Percy had swim team tryouts after school and I told him I would wait for him. I sat on the bleachers and did my homework for an hour until he was done. I met up with him after.  
"Did you make the team" I asked  
"What do you think. You're looking at the new captain."  
"Yea! Good Job Percy." I said giving him a hug. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Race you to the car" He said and took off. I chased after him and beat him to the car.  
"Even with a head start you can't beat me Seaweed Brain."  
"Shut up Wise Girl" he said wrapping his arms around me putting his lips on mine. I broke away way to soon for either one of our liking.  
"We need to get home so you can do your homework." I said Percy groaned and pouted to the drivers side of the car. I got in and we and started driving home. Just like on the way to school I was terrified the whole ride. We arrived to his house in one piece lucky and Sally had cookies waiting. Percy ran to table and stuffed his mouth with blue chocolate chip cookies then went over and kissed his mom on his cheek. "How was your first day of school" She asked. Because Percy couldn't talk I answered for him "It was a lot of fun. Percy made the swim team and is captain. Paul's class was a lot of fun" Percy nodded with agreement. I laughed and said "Come on Seaweed Brain let's go to your room and do your homework together."  
"Annabeth" he complained but followed me.  
-Line Break-  
"And the answer is 2" Percy said.  
"Correct" i said giving him a peck on the cheek. We developed a system to make him want to do his homework. Every time he finishes a problem I kiss him and when he finishes an assignment he gets to kiss me, most of those turn into make out sessions. We have been working for an hour and a half and have one more problem left.  
"Whats the answer Percy?" I asked him  
"5?" He said in question form.  
"Correct!" I said giving him a hug with a kiss.  
"Wait a minute. I finished my math. Its my turn to kiss you." He said placing his lips on mine. I felt sparks right away. Our mouths moved as one and soon enough his tongue found the inside of my mouth. I played with his hair while his hands roamed my back and found their way up my shirt.  
"Dinner's ready" Sally called from the kitchen causing us to separate. Percy cursed in Greek, I just laughed at him and grabbed his hand to go to the dining room.

**I will try to update tomorrow. Once again I am so sorry. I hope this makes up a little bit for me deserting this story. Remember to review. I'll reply to them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for OOC or typos**

Annabeth POV  
After dinner Percy and I laid down on the couch and he wrapped his arms around me. We put in Finding Nemo because it was Percy's favorite movie and he was begging me to watch it.  
"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that right." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and said. "It's only because I have the best boyfriend ever." He smiled and said "Hell yeah you do" I just couldn't help myself, I gave him a quick kiss. "Now watch the movie Seaweed Brain." I said. At some point during the movie I must've fallen asleep because before I know it i'm back in Tartarus with Percy, but this time it's only Percy. He's knocked out and is going to die at any moment. Out of the corner of my eye I see millions of spiders coming from all directions. I want to help Percy and get him out, but I can't move my feet. The spiders start crawling on Percy. I start calling his name but he can't hear me. I just sit crawled up in ball and start crying. Then all of a sudden Percy's eyes open but they aren't his sea green eyes. They all pure black. He starts calling my name, but its not his voice, It's Gaea's

I get woken up by Percy shaking me. "Annabeth. Wake up, you're having a nightmare. WAKE UP." He shouts.  
"Percy" I say which is all I can get out before breaking out in tears and giving him the biggest hug. "Shhhhh. Calm down Wise Girl. It was just a dream. He says while rubbing my back. "You... dead...spiders...gone" I manage to get out between tears. Percy pulls away from our hug and looks me in the eye. "Annabeth. I'm right here and I'm never leaving. I will always be by your side" Percy then picks me and carries me to his bed. He lays me down and gets in himself. I snuggle up close to him. "Go to sleep. I'm right here." He says before kissing me on the top of my head. I fall asleep still wrapped in his arms, and I don't have another nightmare the rest of the night.

**Short chapter but its another apology gift. SORRY**


End file.
